My Rain Woman
by nya.mbock
Summary: A Juvia-centured Fanfic! The rolls have been reversed! Now Gray is hopelessly in love with Juvia since there first meeting at Phantom Lord. But Juvia has a hard time picking between all the boys who are interested in her. Will it be the Fan-boy/stalker Gray Fullbuster? The silly and cool Lyon Vastia? Or Perhaps her first friend the dark and scary Gajeel Redfox! Read to find out!


JUVIA: Nya-sama does not own own Fairy Tail. {sigh} if only...

ME: I know Juvia! But dont worry your in Hiro Mashima-sama's care!

GRAY: Your both idiots... Nya doesnt own anything except the story idea which by the way... why the HELL am I Juvia's Fan-boy!?

JUVIA: {gasp} GRAY-SAMA! 3 3 {glomps}

GRAY: Stay back i say! {swats with stick}

JUVIA: Juvia's love is stronger than a measly stick Gray-sama! {snaps stick}

GRAY: KYAHHHHH! HELP ME! {runs for the hills}

JUVIA: GRAY-SAMA WAIT FOR JUVIA! {chases after}

ME: ahhh... young love~ Anyway... You get the legestics! I dont own squat! {bows} but let us take a moment to thank Mashima-sama for creating the beautiful and perfect Juvia Lockser! THANK YOU!

p.s This is also my first story so please be gentle with your comments. I'm sensative {sniffle}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My Rain Woman

Big splahes of icy cold water fell from the heavens, slapping the ground with feroiciety as both the fighters panted in exsautiton. "Drip Drip Drop" a blue haired girl mumbled softly ontop of the giant faint booms of natsu's powerful fire magic echoing around them.

The black haired boy stared at her through hard oynx eyes "I wont let you take lucy!" he exclaimed sharp blades of ice circuling around him. "Juvia does not want to hurt fairy tail" she spoke, ignoring his declaration. "Juvia just needs Lucy Heartfeilia for her mission to be complete, Juvia has never failed a mission" she tilted her head to the side, lightly glaring at him. "Are YOU going to be the reason juvia fails her mission? Drip Drip Drop".

He stared at the bluenette beauty " I dont care who the hell you are man, women, or child i wont stand to see a friend, a fellow nakama get hurt!" he snarled out. Her big blue eyes widened slightly before returning to there original size and letting out a dry breathy chuckle. "Juvia see's, so you love this lucy girl?" she questined, for some reason this handsome black haired man intrigued her and that was a feat in of itself for the notorious rain woman. His cheeks warmed but he glared at her "I-I do not! shes just a friend!" he defended his magic power dying down slightly. For some reason he felt the need to let her know that there relatsionship was clearly platonic.

Her head tilted back letting the rain fall onto her beautiful face. "Juvia is tired of playing with her pray. you die now Gray Fullbuster." she flicked both her wrists and gyzers of boiling water started swirling on both his sides. A smirk curled at his lips "I love a good challenge" he muttered slapping his hand on his other closed fist, the temperature dropping at an alarming rate. "Ice Make: Dry Freeze!" The gyzers slowed to a stop and having a thick shell of ice slowly close around them. The floor of the building was covered in a thin layer of ice and on her feet ice started slowly crawling up her. She didnt move or speak, watching as how her rain helped make the ice crawl faster on her curvasious frame. He walked over to her and stared at her truly curious. "Why arn't you doing anything?" His deep voice questioned "There is no need, i have no qualms against you or fairy tail as a whole. My mission was to kidnap Lucy Heartfelia NOT to fight someone who's magic is cousins with mine" Her silky smooth voice spoke in first person suprising Gray.

His forhead scrunched as he frowned wanting to yell at her to 'Stay the hell away from Lucy!' but the sky grew grayer and more rain poured on them drenching him to the bone. He let out a frustrated growl at the rain and raised his hand to sky. She watched as her rain was frozen, shards of ice water falling from the sky. And for the first time she got to see the sun start to peek out from behind the gray clouds she's become accustomed to. Light pooled around her illuminating her in a soft glow and a big, beautiful smile broke across her face. "Is this the sun?" She questioned softly looking at gray with warm blue eyes. "Uh yeah?" he said confused 'Had she never seen the sun?' he thought incrediously.

She broke free of the ice shocking gray and walked toward him, her arms outstreched and the smile never leaving her face revealing dimples in its wake. He started backing up preparing for another onslought of attacks but was shockingly pulled into a soft and warm embrace. "Thank You, Gray" She mumbled from the depths of his chest. His face started to heat up and it started going down his neck. "For what?" he rasped out slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller girls waist. "For showing me the sun. And taking away the darkness. I am forever in your dept Gray Fullbuster" she let go of him but he yearned for her to be back into his arms where she fit so perfectly. "What do you mean you've never seen the sun?" he asked wanting to learn more about this girl. "I have forever been followed by rain it would not go away" She played with the Teru Teru Bozu doll placed delicatly around her neck. "No matter how hard i tried everyone hates the rain." He wanted to tell her he liked the rain just to wipe that sorrowful look off her beautiful face. But he kept quiet. "But now" she looked at the bright sun shining and small white clouds tuffed around it "I get to see the sun like everyone else" tears smudged her vision and she sniffled lightly. "Its so beautiful" And then he hugged her. Hard.

He didnt know why but he did and it felt so... so... _right_. After a couple of minutes she released him again, And dissapointment flooded him. "I should help" she said quietly but feircly. "Wha...?" but she dissovled through the floor before he could finish "Juvia?.. Juvia!?.. JUVIA!" he called running down the stairs and to the battlefeild at the bottom of the building. While he ran he heard waves of water crashing and gurgled screams and he grew more he finally reached everyone else he saw the whole Fairy Tail Guild staring above them with there mouths agape. Adrenaline pulsed threw him as he too whipped his head upward and there was a sight that made his heart swoon. There stood Juvia, Juvia Loxar, The Rain Woman in all her glory with the bodies of the rest of the elemant four, and jose porla at her mighty feet. She was panting and looking exhausted from taking them all out, but to him she couldnt of looked more beautiful.

When she saw gray her face lit up and despite her exsaustion she waved to him. He laughed and smiled a bright and warm smile and waved back suprising Fairy Tail, for after Ur died protecting him from Deloria the most people can get out of him is a cool smirk. She turned around and stretched both her hands out helping two people off the ground. One was a pink haired boy with a boyish charm who was heavily bruised and beatin but smiling none the less. And a handsome black mained boy with red eyes and peircings scattered across him with a proud smirk. "We, as in me and gajeel, are teribbly sorry for hurting Fairy Tail! We never wanted to! We cant ask for forgivness because we dont deserve it but... We hope we can all walk away from this without revenge clouding are minds!" She let go of Natsu's hand and held a firm grip on gajeel's which he gladly sqeezed back. "We are disbanding Phantom Lord! Its Over!" When she finished her speech the whole crowd went into an uproar of cheering and clapping. And the three slowly desended, weary of there wounds. Gray was Happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Gray and Juvia met was when Erza had been kidnapped. She had came to there table in an alluring black, skintight cat suit letting her curvasious body be known and making all the men drool. When she had spotted Gray she had dashed to him and kneeled at his feet making him spit out some of his vodka. "J-Juvia?" he questioned hoarsly his eyes raking over her body suit and smoldering her in its heat. "Yes Gray, it is I" she looked at him through long, black, thick lashes and smiled showing off her dimples and rosy cheeks.

"My apoligies for not contacting you sooner Master, if you wish i shall be punished" she closed her eyes to the familiar blow but instead was picked up and placed on the counter. "What are you talking about this 'Master' nonsense? Im not your master im just a regular dude" He clarified. She tilted her head cutely and asked sweetly "Regular dude? What is this 'Regular Dude' you speak of?" And he and the rest of Team Natsu let out a hearty laugh at her innocence. "Nevermind that, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked smiling at juvia brightly remebering the time they had takin out Phantom Lord, her ex Guild, together. "Ah Natsu!" she chirped happily jumping off the counter and out of Gray's reach and into's natsu's warm embrace. "It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed hugging him. "Ehhehheh... Yeah" he laughed neversously as he watched Gray jealously glare at him and lucy jealously glaring at juvia.

She let go of him and skimmed the table then her eyes widened "Ms. Lucy!" She declared "my humblest apoligies for attempting to kidnap you it was a grave mistake!" She continued to ramble until lucy cleared her throat. "It's ok juvia you helped fairy tail so all is forgiven" Juvia blinked, then a sly smirk crept on her lousicious pink lips and despite the small pang in her chest, spoke these words. "Oh well that's great but Master Gray wouldnt stop talking about you while we were fighting! Something about 'I wont let you hurt Lucy! She's my fellow Nakama!'" she hilariosly intimadated his voice and Gray and Lucy blushed while the other's laughed. "Juvia!" Gray shouted "I am not in love with her! I like yo.." He stopped himself and blushed ten shades of red. The table was quiet until Juvia giggled braking the tension.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys again! But ive got to go back to Gajeel" she nugded her head in the direction of the Iron Dragon Slayer who was playing a heated game of poker. She turned her head to the last person at the table "Ms. Erza" she bowed while the redhead nodded then she bumped fists with happy the exceed and started walking away calling out a "Farewell Master Gray!".Gray was jealous. Why was she hanging out with _Gajeel_? Were they _Together? _Ugh just the thought made his heart lurch.

Then the lights shut off and there wasnt a speck of it left. But it helped inhance his hearing. He could hear cusses and grunts and metal clanking as well as a "Fuck, Juvia look out!" which immediatly got his attenion "Im fine!" she called back before she screamed and he panicked "Juvia?!" he yelled . Damn, he couldnt see a fucking thing! "I-Im okay Master Gray!" she yelled weakly and he heard Gajeel let out a war cry as he attacked the bandits who hurt Juvia. Then he heard the other guests screaming and Lucy crying while Natsu punched and kicked in the dark. He realized he had tuned in to just hear where Juvia was. Then his whole body was enveloped in a warm and sweet Water Bubble.

After about 5 minutes of staying in the water bubble the lights flicked back on but the bandits were gone. The water started to receid but he didnt want it to, he felt safe and so cozy. When he opened his eyes he saw Juvia laying ontop of him half in her water form and half in her regular form. "You're okay Master" she smiled then coughed up some blood "im glad" then her eyes rolled in the back of her head while he screamed out her name.

He looked around and noticed how the rest of Team Natsu and Gajeel were also in those water bubbles. except for Erza who was gone. "Juvia!" Gajeel shouted dashing towards her. He kneeled infront of her and took her out of gray's arms brushing back silky blue locks "Gajeel" she mumbled softly. "Yes! Yes!" He urged her "I-Is M-Master okay?" she questioned peering her eyes open. Gajeel let out a short laugh "he's fine you idiot" she smiled then closed her eyes as Gray watched. 'She was worried about me?' he thought his heart thumping and cheeks warming. "She's ok!" Gajeel called to the rest of the worried Team Natsu. They let out a sigh then started searching for Erza.

"I cant find her!" Natsu shouted, dumbly looking under a table. Lucy slapped her forhead then whacked him atop the head muttering a harsh but amused "Baka" . Gray barely even looked for Erza, watching as Gajeel tended to Juvia's wounds. 'Why cant i help' he thought harshly watching as how Gajeel's hand skimmed over her wounded flat stomach and wrapped her curvy hips in some bandaids. The temperature was dropping increasingly quick as Gray subcounsiously let his element control the weather.

"Gray!" Lucy all but screamed "Stop making it colder! Im Freezing!" The pretty blonde shook in her dress clutching her bare goosebump covered arms. "Sorry" Gray spoke flatly still watching as Gajeel caressed Juvia's cheek and whispered something he couldnt hear. "Ugh!" Lucy continued to whine, stomping and pouting. That was one of the reasons he could never be with Lucy. She complained too much and there magic wasnt compatible at all. Not like.. Oh lets say.. Water and Ice? i mean yeah she was gorgoues, but defentally not the prettiest girl hes ever seen. And shes kinda an airhead. No she belonged with someone like Flame-Turd. His perfect girl is over there getting tended to by another man! He blushed at his own thoughts. Thinking of how he had already fallen so deep into like with this girl. Yes he said it right LIKE. I mean what do you expect? Gray is a tsundere after all...

"Gajeel?" Juvia asked groggily blinking her eyes and peering up at her tall rugidly handsome friend.

"Yeah Ameonna?"

"Thanks"

"No Problem. Next time try not to be such an idiot though."

"HaHa No promises Gajeel"

{sigh}

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Heh Heh Marry me!"

{ blush}

"WHA?!"

"Just Kidding!"

"You suck."

{ smirk}

"Gajeel do you wanna marry me?"

"NO!"

"You sure~"

"YES!"

"I love you gajeel."

{ blushes even harder}

"S-STOP KIDDING AROUND!"

"I meant as a brother."

"Oh."

"Now who's the idiot?"

They both laughed at there usual weird banter and Gajeel thought of how she was the only one who could make him, the feircesome Iron Dragon Slayer a childish goofball. Yeah he loved her too alright. But maybe.. Just maybe.. More than a sister figure? Nah no need to think about his own stupid feelings. They were stupid. Everything was stupid. Her stupidly beautiful eyes, Her stupidly soft blue hair, Her stupidly amazing personality, And dont even get him started on Her stupidly amazing body! And this Gray character looks like hes into Juvia. How... _revolting._Too bad she see's him as the stupid older brother... I mean there not even Fucking related! It's worse than being Fucking Friend-Zoned! But what does it matter? He doesnt like her... _Maybe_.

"Juvia! Your awake!" Gray called, dashing toward her and leaning his body at an angle where Gajeel couldnt see her. Gajeel seeing the hidden message got up in a huff but didnt leave knowing that if it came down to a fight he could win against the notorious ice make wizard. Proberly. "Yeah" she slightly rasped out "Im okay though Gray." his name rolled off her tongue sweetly and she smiled at him tiredly. Her eyes widend and she let out a cute suprised sqeak. "What?" Gray asked puzzled "Well when the lights went out I saw the People who took Erza and I made it Rain, causing me to know where they currently are" she finsihed and everyone looked at her in awe except Gajeel who wore a proud smirk. Juvia blushed at the unfamiliar attention squealing out an embarrassed "What?!" "Nothing" thay all chuckled and Gray helped Juvia up. Gray was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After saving Erza from The Tower of Heaven, it was a week before Gray saw Juvia again and he hated it. He had missed her more than he ever thought humanly possible for someone to miss another! Ok yes maybe that was a tad bit exagerated but damn it all he missed her!

He wanted to run to her but saw Gajeel was close by her side so refrained from doing so. "We have new Members!" Master Makarov shouted showing the guild the gorgoues bluenette and the famous dragon slayer. "Wow! Hes so Dark and Handsome!" A guild female shouted eyeing gajeel like candy "The girl is the prettiest i've ever seen! Even prettier than Erza or Mira!" One stupid fool exclaimed and then promptly got dragged out of the Main Hall by a Pergatory Armor Equipped Erza and a full Satan Soul Mira. He was never seen again.

"Um hello" Juvia waved shyly and most men screamed a "CUTE!" Gajeel wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and bared his sharp teeth. "Anyone fucks with juvia, i'll kill'em got it?" He snarled out glaring at everything that had a heart beat. Everyone took wary steps back, terrified of the Dragon Slayer. Juvia luaghed sheepishly "Dont worry about Gajeely here. He may look all tough and scary but hes just a big teddy bear" she wrapped her dainty arms around his torso and gajeel blushed horribly.

"Juvia!" he whined throughly embarassed and everyone laughed. Well almost everyone. Gray stood in the corner, an icy expression plastered on his face. "What's wrong gray?" Mira asked sweetly handing him his iced coffee from the tray she always kept handy. "Nothing" he ground out not even stealing a glance at her, but instead watching as how Juvia and Gajeel stuck _so fucking _close together.

Mira finally cought what he was staring at and grinned. "You like her dont you?~" Mira teased and Gray ansewered with a vacant "Mm who?" "Juvia" Mira spoke confendently, crossing her arms. Gray's head whipped in her direction hearing the unique and beautiful name of his crush. Finnaly regestering there one-sided conversation he had the decency to blush from his roots all the way down his neck. "Fine." he muttered defeated. There was absalutly no point in lying to Mira when it came to Romance. She _The _Matchmaker. She could tell a potential couple from a globe apart. "Ohh my little gray's growing up!" she squealed happily, ruffling my raven locks. "Stop that" I complanied, then when she did I asked her. "So? Does it look like we could be... You know... Um.. A couple?" I tried to act nonchalant but it came out rushed and nervous. She glanced at Juvia again and frowned slightly and I paled.

"Yes" she stated and I smiled all to quickly. "But there will be many obsticles before you can have a relationship." "Why would you say that?" I asked my eyes darting all over Juvia and Gajeel's close forms. "Well because of that!" She pointed to Gajeel and I all but growled. A Love Triangle? Great. _Just Fucking Great._ "But that's not all!" She chirped gaining a mishevious oura. "She is very beautiful you know? She'll catch the eye of more than just Gajeel and you!~" She pratically sing sang and i grew furious "What?!" i snapped "_More Love Rivals?!" _I wanted to scream and pull out my hair. "Chin up" Mira spoke kindly now, sensing my actual distress with this conversational. "You get her in the end. What else matters than that?" She winked and I grabbed her shoulders "EVERYTHING!" I heatedly whispered, not wanting any of the Nosy Dragon Slayers to hear with there super sensitive hearing. "What if she's deflowered by some mangy mutt?" I was on the verge of tears at the horrific thought and mira looked at me flatly.

"But havent you slept with a shit load of girls?" She deadpanned and i looked at her in horrer. "Infact" she continued boredly "I could of sworn you hooked up with Cana before you went on the Phantom Lord Attack Squad" "T-That was before I met Juvia!" I spoke worriedly, Guilt pooling thick in my gut "I didnt know" my head hung low, I was ashamed. "Dont worry" she spoke kindly again "like I said you end up with her in the end so whats a few little flings along the way? I know I have them" she blew a kiss each to Laxus, Freed, and Master Makarov. "EEEW! Even Master?! He's Like 90!" I looked at her shocked and a little discusted. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her curvy hips. "Oh please! I was kidding about the last one! Learn to take a joke." She scoffed before walking away. "So just Laxus and Freed then?" I muttered to myself.

I noticed lately that my senses were all very sensitive like that of a Dragon Slayers. It was weird but I didnt dwell on it too much.

"Juvia!" I finally called out seeing her without Gajeel for the first time today. "Master Gray!" she yelled back racing to me, clad in only a tight white tank top that was tie dyed at the bottom and black skinny jeans. Her long Azure hair was up in pigtails and her big ocean blue eyes twinkled with happiness. God she was beautiful. She ran into my arms hugging me tightly. "It feels like its been forever" She whispered in my ear and I thought about the miserable week I had without her by my side. "Yeah" my voice was hoarse and dry, being this close to the entity of beauty was putting a toll on me. "Did you miss me Master?" She asked quietly, afraid of my ansewer. "Of course!" I pratcally shouted "I missed you so bad juvia!" her name rolled off my tongue smoothly. She smiled sweetly "Good, I missed you too Master gray."


End file.
